


莫德雷德篇.3（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	莫德雷德篇.3（肉部分）

谁也没想到幽暗浑浊的森林中，一个不见天日的洞穴里会上演如此原始又色情的一幕，立香被自己的从者从正面压制在石壁上，一下接一下地狠狠操干，因为姿势的缘故她被迫攀附着对方的肩背，莫德雷德的嘴唇也时不时摩擦过她敏感的肩颈，或者在薄薄皮肉掩盖的动脉上舔舐出一条湿润情色的痕迹，而立香昂起头，目光所及只是一片能见度极差的昏暗，对比之下刺激的快感却反而过于鲜明，让她止不住地在对方每一次耸动中发出隐忍又难耐的呻吟。

此处空间有所局限，莫德雷德又要她要得很急，故而每一次抽插都是小幅度地退出又极深地插入，抵着甬道尽头的敏感地带狠狠碾磨，在粘腻的湿滑中享受内壁收缩带来的快感，甚至感受到心脏也跟着抽紧震颤，立香身体里连绵的快感被推至高处，在这种侵犯之下全身酥软得厉害，被莫德雷德掐着腰往下按，粗硬的茎头击打着她敏感的肉壁，叠加的快感也犹如电流一样窜上脆弱的脊椎让人浑身瘫垮，又避无可避，她听到自己的声音染上了哭腔，只觉得更加羞耻难堪，而莫德雷德也从这声音中得到了鼓励，受伤的腰部挺动的幅度越来越大，性器肆无忌惮地在她体内抽送着，重重磨过湿热甬道的每一寸嫩肉，仿佛就这么不受控制地把她活活钉死在这尽情掠夺。

立香背后就是无可退避的石壁，又被莫德雷德压得贴紧，他有所动作时不但能挤压到她柔软的乳房，更能感受到她刺激之下挺立起来的乳珠在不住地磨蹭他肌肉轮廓分明的胸膛，而立香头脑昏沉，头靠在他汗湿的颈窝处听着莫德雷德粗重的喘息声，两条打开的大腿在他进攻时痉挛似的夹着他的腰侧磨蹭，又像抗拒又像迎合，而在莫德雷德眼里，她的一切反应都是在诱惑他更加深入。

她的手臂还揽着他的脖颈，喘息和叫声在黑暗的空间中拂过他的耳畔，明明身体也贴合到了没有一丝空隙的亲密地步，但莫德雷德看着她泛红的眼角和脸庞，忽然就觉得不真实。

说白了，他的御主其实对他毫无感情，只是因为他付出了战斗也保护她了，并且因此受伤了，她就能顺从地为他敞开身体接受他，另外还有多少从者享受过这个待遇？莫德雷德不愿去想，但她完全能把性和爱区分开来，多可怕的女人。

想到这，莫德雷德心都凉了半截，很快又升腾起一股焦灼的躁动，若真是如自己所想，她这冷血的特点还挺符合女巫的一贯特性，她虚情假意起来也显得那么情真意切，似乎很懂得如何像驯服一只动物一样降服她的servant，明明这种情况下她也可以用令咒帮他治疗，可她却没有这么做，而是选择了更别有深意的方式，其原理无非就是给饥饿的野兽投食一点肉类，再死死扼住它的喉咙不许它进食，长期被冷落忽视的动物就会为了那点垂怜疯狂撕咬敌人的脖子。

“你这个人尽可夫的骚魔女！”他一边干她一边在她耳边用夹带着喘息的声音恨恨地说，“你就是这样勾引男人的？让他们在你身上快活完了，然后再为你杀人搏命，肝脑涂地，而你真的在乎过吗？在我那个时代，你这样的魔女是要受火刑的。”

他天性多疑又神经质，在补魔的刺激之下忽略了自己这份揣测是否合理，也忽略了战斗的终极目的并不是为了他御主个人，立香被他插得说话都断断续续，听到他这番话后眼中半是情欲半是愠意，她挣扎着伸出一只手扯住了他的金发，也给莫德雷德带来了些微的痛意，“你才是个混蛋……”她费力地说着，但很快又被他一记深顶撞得松开了手。

这场仓促发生的性爱持续了很久，立香几乎要为他没完没了的交合感到精疲力尽，最终他射在了那销魂荡魄的肉体深处，充盈的魔力更是流淌过四肢百骸，让原本伤痛的身体没有一处不舒畅，高潮后失神的余韵中，莫德雷德抱住了她，意犹未尽地亲吻她的眼睛和脸颊，她却是濒死的样子，无力地垂着头，黑长发颓废地垂过脸颊，凌乱不堪，只是虚弱地喘着气，微微发抖。

她听到他说，他要为了刚才无礼的言词道歉，他一向都是痛恨魔女的，非常痛恨，可她却是他见过最可爱的，那些话其实是赞美，那些男人愿意为她去死也是她的本事，横竖都是他们心甘情愿，死了也不值得可惜，他自己也亦然。

“希望你能原谅我的粗鲁，master，毕竟我今后还想在你身上爽，”他的声音还是那么恶劣又轻佻，乍一听令人难以捕捉真心，他说： “我也愿意为你战斗，你让我杀谁都行，只是要答应还让我继续这样搞你，亲爱的立香。”

立香尚没有力气反驳他那些毫无道理的疯话，而莫德雷德说完后低头含住了她的嘴唇，她几乎耗费了全部的耐力才能不在接吻时把他舌头给咬下来。


End file.
